


Hands

by EdgyWafflez



Category: My own fiction
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyWafflez/pseuds/EdgyWafflez
Summary: Just a poem for class.Though abuse and rape implied.





	Hands

I loved everything about him...   
but I wouldn't be human if I didn't have a favorite part.   
My favorite thing was his voice.   
His smooth, calm voice.

But like I have my favorites, I  
have things I despised.  
Those hands.   
Those hands that would do terrible things…  
It was just his hand, I swear!   
How they would text me late at night and threaten his life.   
How they would threaten mine if I told him no.   
But his voice,  
that voice that would apologize and tell me they love me. 

That voice that would whisper sweet nothings to me   
when I had too much on my mind.   
He loved me,   
I know he did.


End file.
